Pictures
by Laughing Riot
Summary: One-shot. The Rowdyruffs barge into the Powerpuff's home, but the girls keep ignoring them. What's going on?


**I do not own the PPG or RRB. If I did though...**

**Brick: LR's gonna kill us all!!**

**MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

* * *

BOOM!

A loud noise was heard and the Rowdyruff Boys flew threw the hole in the wall they had made. Brick stepped up in front of his brothers and adjusted his hat. The boys smirked.

"Yo Puffs!" Brick pointed his mitt at the girls. "We're here to settle the score! We are gonna destroy you once and for…"

Blink. Blink.

The girls did not reply, and they had their backs turned to the boys. Boomer and Butch stared at them in silence. Brick did too, but he began to turn red.

"Hey… HEY! Are you even listening to me?!" he shouted. When there was no answer again, Brick began to grind his teeth. He wasn't one who liked to be ignored, but then again, who wasn't?

Then the girls began to giggle and snicker, annoying the red Ruff even more. What was so funny when the baddest team in the whole universe was in their home?

Brick marched up to the girls, his brothers right behind him. Boomer watched in fear, shaking and shivering, wondering what Brick would do. Butch only smiled, thinking, _they're gonna get it…_

Brick took a deep breath, then: "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! WE'RE THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS FOR CYING OUT LOUD!! ARE YOU TRYING TO ANNOY US OR SOMETHING?! IT AIN'T VERY FUNNY, YA KNOW! WHAT'S SO MUCH BETTER THAN FIGHTING THE RO—"

"SHUT UP!!"

Brick's brothers never expected Brick to just… shout at them. They were even more surprised that the girls had turned around and actually told Brick to shut up. Brick was surprised too, and he stared at the girls in bewilderment. Boomer and Butch looked at their brother's face and began to chuckle, low enough so no one else would hear.

"Jeez, guess ignoring was the worst idea ever…" Blossom mumbled.

Brick snapped out of his trance and answered smugly, "Yeah Bloss. You should have known better. The Rowdyruffs don't take these kind of things lightly."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right." She turned around, giving her attention to the _thing_ that was so much more important than super powered, evil boys. Brick was sort of curious now. He wanted to know what was so awesome that they ignored his team for it…

"What's the stupid toy you're playing with called?" Brick hissed.

He thought that it would have been something great that the Professor, who they call their dad, invented. Something like a huge talking stuffed animal? Or maybe even an awesome video game! Brick made a mental note to himself: _borrow _the Professor when they check out the toy.

Bubbles giggled. "We're using the computer, silly!" Buttercup snickered and Blossom tried to muffle a laugh. Bubbles giggled again.

Boomer cocked his head. His eyes were blank. "Com. Put. Er?"

Buttercup groaned, "Yeah, a computer. So if you would excuse us, we gotta use it." She yawned and turned around, then began to laugh again. Brick was irritated. "But what's so funny?!"

Before the girls could reply, Butch shoved Boomer and Brick out of his way. "Outta my way! I gotta see what's goin' on!" He rushed over to the computer, and the first sight he got, he began to laugh.

Hard.

Tears were coming out of his eyes and he had his stomach clutched. He began to howl and banged his hand on the floor, still laughing. His face was turning blue because he didn't yet rest to breathe.

Brick was tempted to check it out, but he felt like he was going to the Puff's side if he did. He sighed and shrugged. The laughter began to ring in his ears, which made him even more annoyed then he was before. He turned to Boomer, saying, "Well, the toy must be dumb, right Boo…"

"Boomer?"

Boomer had disappeared and Brick turned around, trying to find his brother. He groaned when he realized that he had joined the Puffs and Butch's laughter. Brick sighed louder than before. _Traitors. Guess I just have to stand my ground. _

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Brick was getting a headache, listening to the group laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Their laughter rang his ears like bells, causing him to let a small yelp escape through his lips. The headache was getting bigger…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Brick massaged his temples. Dang it. The urge to observe what they were doing was too great for him to resist now. He rushed to the group and pushed him out of his way. "LET ME SEE THAT!!"

"…"

The red Ruff groaned. There was a picture of him on the screen, wearing a diaper on his head and just _wearing_ a diaper. He was sucking on a baby bottle and had a rattle in his hand. He had a nursery for a background and it seemed that he was in a crib. His hat was beside him and Brick looked odd without it.

"Where the heck did you get this?!"

Boomer and Butch looked at each other and slowly backed away from the group. Brick glared at his brothers. Boomer grinned uneasily and Butch chuckled nervously. "Hey, hey…" Butch began to coax, "We can all take a laugh. Right? Right?"

Brick wasn't buying it. "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!!!" He shouted, running after his teammates.

Buttercup was sitting down on the floor with a box of popcorn in her hands. "This is gonna be good…" she mumbled, popcorn bits flying out of her mouth.

Blossom stared at her sister than shrugged and sat down, grabbing some of her popcorn. Bubbles cheered as she watched the boys run around the house. And they all lived happily ever after.

_The End._

_Keep reading for some extra stuff…_

--Later—

Scene: Boomer and Butch are in a hospital.

Boomer: We had it bad, didn't we?

Butch: Yeah… Hey Boomer, you got the picture, right?

Boomer: Duh! (Holds up a camera and the screen shows a picture of Brick wearing a dress)

--My Inner Thoughts—

_Who actually likes being ignored?_

Potato: …I like being ignored.


End file.
